


conversações no meio da noite

by brmorgan



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brmorgan/pseuds/brmorgan
Summary: O mesmo horário na madrugada, mesmo toque. Mesmo gesto mecânico de quem atende no involuntário. Mesmo silêncio do outro lado da linha. Mesmo arfar.Desliga.Nos dias em que esquecia de colocar o celular no silencioso, acontecia a rotina da está ligação, número privado, sem ID, o silêncio, a mínima troca de palavras." - Alô? Quem é?"





	conversações no meio da noite

O mesmo horário na madrugada, mesmo toque. Mesmo gesto mecânico de quem atende no involuntário. Mesmo silêncio do outro lado da linha. Mesmo arfar.  
Desliga.  
Nos dias em que esquecia de colocar o celular no silencioso, acontecia a rotina da está ligação, número privado, sem ID, o silêncio, a mínima troca de palavras. 

\- Alô? Quem é? 

O clique de desliga, o sono interrompido. Não sabia porque acordava mesmo assim. Força de hábito.   
Em uma noite realmente estressante, mente ocupada com milhares de ideias e nenhuma das mãos hábeis para realizar o difícil esmero de escrever. O celular vibrou insistentemente em intervalos pausados. Esperou. 

Talvez o outro lado desistisse dessa besteira. 

Mais algumas tentativas, o raso lago onde sua paciência nadava, a quentura subindo pelas orelhas, as mãos trêmulas ao pegar o celular e atender de supetão:

\- Hey, quer parar de ligar que tou no meio de uma coisa aqui? - O mesmo arfar, a impressão pegajosa que poderia estar travando diálogo com desconhecido pervertido. Logo a ideia subiu, assim como sua raiva pela tecnologia maldita: - Já que cê tá aí: Onde é que escondo o cadáver? Não cabe no meu porta-malas, sabe?

O silêncio que reinou beirou ao desesperador. Talvez alguém tenha se assustado no decorrer dos 3 segundos. Uma voz conhecida em tom baixo e apavorado deu o mistério por completo. 

\- E-eu só queria saber se você estava dormindo direito...? 

Toda a vergonha do mundo trancou sua garganta, não não não não podia ser!! Todo mundo menos essa pessoa!! Não era justo, universo!! Tanta gente pra ligar e justamente... 

\- Eeeeeeentão, eu tava brincando, hehehehehehehe é que recebo ligação chata todas as noites a essa hora... Aí...   
\- D-desculpa, era eu... Você disse que estava com problemas pra dormir e...   
\- Falei isso no começo do semestre...   
\- Eu sei! E... E não tá dormindo!   
\- Porque você tá me ligando! É você mesmo me ligando?   
\- Por que você esconderia um cadáver em um porta-malas?   
\- Eu nem tenho carro!   
\- Mas é horroroso falar assim, ainda mais no telefone! E se eu fosse policial?   
\- Bem, com certeza estaria metendo pé na minha porta agora, mas não vem ao caso! Por que tá me ligando a essa hora?   
\- Porque... Porque... Porque... - silêncio novamente, estava se acostumando com essa dinâmica de conversa. - Você tá conseguindo fazer suas coisas? Não caiu no sono em...   
\- Não, não, tá tranquilo agora... Aliás, obrigada pela dica do exercício. Dá um up quando vejo que...   
\- E-eu vou desligar, você deveria estar dormindo e vou parar de ligar, então...   
\- Então era você ligando?!   
\- Por que falar sobre um cadáver no porta-malas?!   
\- Você não me deu outra opção! Queria que eu falasse o quê?! Que terminei o serviço, só falta limpar a cena do crime?   
\- Não fala essas coisas...   
\- Que tenho que esperar o cimento secar?   
\- Oi?! Cimento?   
\- Cê nunca viu filme de mafioso não? Sapatos de cimento?   
\- Isso é tão anos 30...  
\- Ooooooh mas era legal os esquemas, viu? Nem gastava muito e...   
\- Vamos combinar uma coisa?   
\- Depende, você vai parar de ligar no meio da noite pra saber se eu tou dormindo?   
\- Tá, não foi a melhor ideia que tive esses dias...   
\- 17 dias pra ser exato.   
\- Aaaaaaaaaaw você contou os dias...?   
\- Tá me zoando?! Você me acordou por 17 dias seguidos! Me acordou de um ótimo sono!   
\- Então não ligo mais... Bom saber que você tá dormindo e permanecendo na cama.   
\- Tou altamente confusa agora...   
\- Com o quê?!   
\- Primeiro você me liga pra me acordar pra saber se eu tou dormindo, me zoa por conta de eu ter contado os dias e agora...   
\- Eu só sinto falta de ouvir sua voz, é isso.   
\- Oh!   
\- É... - O silêncio esmagador vai mastigando todas as arestas entre um arfar e outro.   
\- Cê tava chorando quando me ligava?   
-... talvez?   
\- Porque parecia outra coisa.   
\- Como você é perver...   
\- Olá?! Não sou eu ligando com número privado de madrugada pra...   
\- Como tá suas notas?   
\- Razoavelmente desesperadoras. Nada que eu não consiga dar um jeito...   
\- Então, queria falar isso contigo...   
\- Cê vai mesmo entrar nessa conversa a essa hora da manhã?   
\- A gente tá acordada mesmo... 

 

Deixou seu corpo cair no colchão mole da cama improvisada e enterrar o rosto no travesseiro, grunhiu por conta da situação maluca em que se encontrava. 

\- São quantas horas aí?   
\- É cedo...   
\- Tipo, cedo, cedo o quê?   
\- Acabou de dar o sinal pro primeiro intervalo aqui...   
\- Oh trem bão. Tá gostando daí?   
\- É... Mais ou menos...   
\- Mais pra mais ou menas pro menas hahahahahahaha   
\- Muito engraçado, muito mesmo...   
\- Vandalizar a gramática, é nóis...   
\- Você acabou de me lembrar o porquê eu não estar mais contigo...   
\- É por conta do meu fascinante modo de assassinar a língua materna? Adoro o perigo, mooooona... 

A troca de risadas deixou o clima menos árido, as gargalhadas faziam parte da rotina entre as duas, não mais.   
\- Então cê tá com saudades de mim.   
\- Não, não estou.   
\- Essa não é uma pergunta retórica, é constatação.   
\- Terei que discordar de...   
\- Sabe quantas horas são aqui? 3:27. Quem liga pra alguém a essa hora se não for pra dizer que tá com saudades?   
\- Ou que matou alguém e não sabe onde esconder o cadáver...?   
\- Na próxima invento algo assim bem mais macabro...   
\- Vai ter próxima?   
\- Se você quiser... Tem. - mordiscou o lábio inferior já machucado pela aflição das últimas provas. - Você quer?   
\- Apenas não atenda mais o telefone dizendo que matou alguém, é horrível...   
\- Eu lá tenho naipe de matar alguém?   
\- Você quase me matou...   
\- Tá, naquela vez foi acidental e eu não sabia que você tinha alergia a Dipirona! A culpa não foi minha...   
\- Promete que vai estudar mais?   
\- Tou fazendo o máximo que posso. Cê sabe como funciono...  
\- Tenta dormir mais cedo, coloca sachê de erva doce debaixo do travesseiro, ajuda...   
\- Você segue os conselhos que dá?   
-... Não...   
\- Viu?   
\- Senão nem teria aceito essa bolsa pra cá e estaria aí contigo...   
\- Okaaaaay, conversa indo para um lugar onde eu não sei ir... Podemos trocar de...   
\- Só quero que você seja feliz, mais do que tudo...   
\- Vou conseguir se você não me acordar toda madrugada ligando...   
\- Você não ligava pra isso antes, quando estávamos...   
\- É, é, situação diferente, tá? Cê gosta de mudar de...


End file.
